


A Strange New World

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s04e11 Turn Left, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Donna really wants to do is get back to the world she knows, the world that isn't this<br/>(and the universe where the Doctor lives). Poem. Donna's POV during Turn Left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strange New World

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My first fanfiction of Doctor/Donna pairing, also this is a poem,and I hope you all enjoy it :D Not sure about the title either :(  
> Disclaimer: In a parallel universe, I would own Doctor Who, but sadly in this universe I don't.

There's something wrong with this world,  
There's something wrong with this world,  
She doesn't know who this person is,  
The body that is lying there dead (the Doctor),  
But she feels like she knows this person,  
Like really know this person  
(Inside the TARDIS)  
She remembers meeting him somewhere,  
another place,  
another time,  
Then she meets a young woman,  
and she's not sure why but it feels like she knows her as well,  
this world, something is wrong with this place  
Maybe her choices are what made everything go haywire,  
She gets sack and her grandfather notices Aliens are coming,  
She's fortunate to get out of London when everything goes sour,  
All of the sudden there are aliens appearing more often  
(Suddenly remembers hearing about aliens trying to take over London,  
when she was in Spain...Great big spaceship? Hopping over London? You didn't notice?)  
She hears this in her head but she cannot remember where she heard this,  
She sees the spider on her back for a brief second  
and then the Titanic is falling out the sky,  
And London is gone.  
(She doesn't try and think about the fact that she has a spider on her back)  
She absolutely hates Leeds,  
especially the next door neighbor,  
(she continue to yell cause she can change the universe this way),  
and the children in the house,  
and the loud singing by Mr. Colasanto,  
then she hears about America and the lost hope  
(she remembers "I am waving at fat,"  
but not sure why or when this happened)  
She joins the loud singing cause its better to join  
especially since what's there to do now.  
And then she hears from the strange woman,  
about this man,  
"None of this was meant to happen.  
There was a man-this wonderful man.  
And he stopped it.  
The Titanic, the Adipose, and the ATMOS.  
He stopped them all from happening."  
(Then she remembers the Racnos queen dying and she wants these images to stop)  
This world there's something wrong with it,  
especially when Mr. Colasanto stated he's going elsewhere,  
where she doesn't know where he's going,  
and what her grandfather means by labor camps,  
she really wants him back (even when she hated his loud singing),  
and when her mother states she's always a disappointment  
(you're brilliant)  
especially when she sees the stars going out  
(she's ready to go with the strange woman to try and fix this world)  
cause this world is really going to madness  
(I'm ready)  
She doesn't understand why the police box  
seems so familiar to her  
(it's bigger on the inside)  
She sees the "spider,"  
still doesn't know what it is,  
Oh. Thanks.  
Until the woman told her about changing the decisions,  
and she doesn't want to see the spider,  
but she needs this gone (off her back)  
She's ready for this world (the world that is bonkers)  
will be gone,  
When she gets back to the world she knows  
(the universe where the Doctor lives)  
she hopes she makes the right decision,  
because she doesn't want the Doctor to die.  
She hugs him twice when she comes back,  
and he asks why,  
and she says she doesn't know  
(but really she does,  
she hugs him,  
cause she's doesn't want that world she was in,  
the world that was all so wrong,  
all so wrong cause the Doctor was dead,  
she doesn't want to remember the fact  
that the Doctor was dead and that the stars go out,  
she doesn't want to think about that world),  
and she never wants to think about not meeting this man,  
she made sure to turn left,  
cause the Doctor was meant to live,  
and she was meant to live with him forever


End file.
